So Married
by caskett09013
Summary: Set in season 5 my take on how Castle asks Beckett to marry him. Reviews come on don't be shy
1. Chapter 1

Castle and Beckett are in the kitchen she goes to walk off when he grabs her hand.  
She turns around he kisses him they take a breath.

"Give me your hand"

She reaches out her hand he places a ring box on her hand she smiles.

"Happy Birthday"  
"I thought you forgot"

She opens up the ring and gasp.

"Oh Castle it's so beautiful"  
"Kate I need to talk to you"

She has a worried look on her face.

"Kate Beckett"  
"Castle are you"  
"Will you become Kate Castle"

She stand there in shock

"I'm sorry it's too soon"  
"Noo it's not too soon"  
"So that's a yes"  
"Yes of course"

They kisses again.


	2. Chapter 2

Beckett is waiting for Lanie in the lab Lanie walks in she turns to see Beckett and.  
Jumps.

"Girl one day your going to give me a heart attack"  
"Lanie you work in a room full of dead body's"  
"What's Castle done now"  
"Nothing"  
"Than what's wrong"

She puts up her hand.

"Is that an"  
"Yep"  
"So when did writer boy do it"  
"Sunday"  
"On your birthday"  
"Yes"

She hugs her.

"You sure you want this"  
"Lanie I never wanted something so much"  
"I'm happy for you it's good to see you happy"  
"He makes me very happy"  
"I thought I would never hear you say that or have that ring on your finger"  
"Me to"  
"Your so lucky you didn't have to give him a massage I have been giving Espo the massage for awhile"  
"There was a little hinting"  
"Kate Beckett"  
"Anyway I have to go"  
"Are you going to do paper work on your day off"  
"No I have to go look at things"  
"By things you mean wedding things"

She picks up her jacket

"Just getting some ideas"


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing I only own CC

Cc is a character I made up.

Beckett is asleep on Castle chest her hand on his chest she wakes up and smiles.  
As she looks at her wedding ring.

"Castle"

She whispers

"What's wrong"  
"Big or small wedding"  
"What"  
"Do you want a big or small wedding"  
"Didn't you want to hold the planing for awhile"  
"Oh yeah that's okay"  
"But I mean if you want to plan you can"  
"Me"  
"Yeah"  
"I just thought maybe you might want to plan together"  
"I do I just don't know how to plan a wedding"  
"What do you mean Castle you have been married two times"  
"I had no say"  
"Well I want you to have a say"

Castle didn't know that his 2nd worst nightmare was coming just up the hallway who was it was his second daughter CC who was Gina and he's child she had blonde curly hair that was long she had tanned skin she loudly knocked on.  
The door.

"DAD DAD"

"Great CC"

He said pushing back the covers he answers the door she walks right though the.  
Door

"Nice to see you to"  
"I need 800 dollars"  
"Why"  
"The first day of school is coming"  
"And"  
"I need a cute winter outfit"  
"Okay I will go get it"

Beckett walks out and sees CC on her phone.

"Hi I'm Kate"  
"I don't care"

Castle walks out and hands her the money he goes to hug her but she walks off.  
And slams the door.

"Love you too"

Castle said

"Did you introduce your self to her"  
"She said I don't care"  
"Yeah she's not very sociable she gets it off her mother"


	4. Chapter 4

Beckett wakes up from Castles warm chest she sits up in the bed she crosses her. Legs and checks her phone to check for any missed calls she feels Castles warm.  
Hand on her knee.

"Beckett"

He said in his sleep.

"Castle come on we have to get up"  
"Why"  
"To go look for ideas for the wedding"  
"It's too warm in the bed"  
"Come on you big baby"  
"Your killing me"  
"Come on Castle just one hour and than we can come back and cuddle"  
"Or we could just cuddle"  
"I see we are not going anywhere so how about I get the laptops and we get the ideas"  
"Bring coffee too"

She walks out of the bed she walks into the lounge room grabs her laptop off the coffee table she walks into Castle office and get his laptop she places the laptops down on the bed.

"What about the coffee"  
"I only have two hands Castle"

She walks back in with two coffee cups she gets back into the bed Castle wraps.  
One arm around her waist.

"You planning on typing with one hand"  
"Yes"

He said as he kissed her on the side of her temple.

"Castle can you focus for just one hour"  
"How can I focus when your next to me"  
"Richard Castle your such a flirt now can we focus on getting this done"  
"You maybe cute when your focusing but your no fun"  
"CASTLE PLEASE JUST FOCUS FOR ONE HOUR"

Her head goes down he rubs her back.

"Beckett...Kate"  
"What"  
"Will you please look at me"

She looks up he rubs the tears from her eyes

"I don't care where we get married just as long as I'm with you I love you Kate Beckett"  
"I know I'm sorry Castle I love you too"  
"Maybe we should elope"  
"Elope"  
"Never mind it was a stupid idea"  
"No Castle it's a great idea"


	5. Chapter 5

Caskett were 1 week into their 2 month honeymoon at the Hampton's Castle and.  
Beckett were talking but due to him stroking her hair she fell asleep.

"Beckett...Kate"

He looks down to see her sleeping he gets off the lounge he scoops her up.  
She wraps her arms around his neck and buries her head into him.

The next morning

"Hey your up"  
"What time is it"  
"Ten o'clock"  
"I was out for awhile'  
"I had to carry you to bed"  
"That's why I couldn't remember going to bed"

She stands up she walks over to him and wraps her arms around his neck.

"That's so sweet Castle"

And kisses him she talks again

"So what are we going to do since it's heavily raining"  
"I have some ideas"  
"is that all you think about"  
"Oh you took that in wrong way"  
"What's the right way"  
"I was think we cuddle,kiss,watch movies of your choice"

She smiles

"That's sounds perfect"

She said as she kissed him again


End file.
